


Facetime

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Zoom-verse [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Beard Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: This is the sequel to the story "Meeting Invite Accepted." Zoomverse reader finally gets to go on her date with Miguel Galindo.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Series: Zoom-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030848
Kudos: 16





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (The song in this story is Electric by Alina Baraz ft Khalid)

During dinner Miguel is the epitome of a gentleman. Anyone who spotted you two in the restaurant could read the casual chatter and easy going chit chat as typical of a couple already comfortable with each other’s company, and not two people on a first date. It speaks to Miguel’s ability to put you at ease, taking genuine interest in your work at City Hall, and making sure you’re enjoying your meal. He kept your glass full of wine but backed off when it seemed like you’ve had too much to drink. 

You try to pour yourself another glass because the alcohol was helping you slip into a cozy, uninhibited headspace. 

“Just water for you now, mi amor,” he says, taking the bottle from you. 

You pout, and he reaches across the table to wipe your mouth with his thumb, his finger rubbing the last of the fading shade of pink that you wore on your lips.

His demeanor shifts.

“You’re gonna sober up, reapply your lipstick, and then I’m going to take you home with me.” He pauses for effect. “You still want to do what we discussed in that meeting, no?”

That glass of water looks awfully appealing now and you gulp it down hurriedly, nodding your head. You can’t believe your crush has turned into dating Miguel Galindo, a man who is more than happy to indulge your dirty fantasies .

“I want you to be completely present tonight.” He touches your nose affectionately and slides his finger down to brush your mouth, and instinctively you part your lips to lick it the tip of his finger. 

This action wins his approval and you learn you like it when he tells you what to do.You get wet as you rock impatiently in your seat. _Oh, yeah you really like it when he tells you what to do._

The waiter returns with the dessert menu. 

“Would the gentleman and the lady like something sweet this evening?”

“No, I think what I’m in the mood for is definitely off menu,” you smile demurely. 

Miguel chuckles and signals for the check. 

You clean yourself up and meet him out front where he opens the door and helps you into the car before sliding in next to you. His legs are spread and the luxurious feel of his pants brushes your bare thigh. Your body is so responsible to every graze or touch, deliberate or not. If Nestor wasn’t driving you likely would have been all over Miguel, but instead you thread your arm through his and rest your head gently on his shoulder, leaning up to remind him that your place is closer. 

His tone, however low and even, suggests that he is pleased by how strongly you want him.

“You can’t wait?” He asks, discreetly slipping his big hand between your legs to find you warm and soaking through the thin scrap of lace.

You moan and shake your head.

Miguel clears his throat.

“Nestor, we need to make a detour.”

* * *

As soon as your front door unlocks, his hands are everywhere, in your hair, down your back, and gripping your ass as he pushes you through the door. 

You trip backwards knocking over an orchid as you drag Miguel to your bedroom. 

“Should we clean that up?” He turns and nods at the scattered dirt of the hapless houseplant.  
  
“It was dying anyway…” 

And there was another flower that needed tending tonight. 

In your bedroom you plug in your phone to charge it, and open your music app to further set the mood. You wanted to fuck the man but you also wanted to stretch out this evening as long as possible. You light a few scented candles and Miguel sits on your bed next to several potential outfits laid out in preparation for tonight. 

“Sorry for the mess,” you apologize, slyly kicking your laundry basket under the bed. In the car, you weren’t exactly thinking clearly when you suggested taking Miguel to your place and not going over to his. You are sure his home is more comfortable, neater, and more impressive and hope he doesn’t think less of you for your humble abode. 

He admires the little red lingerie set that you laid out over an outfit in your “no” pile. 

“I’m so curious what you’re wearing under that dress that could be better than this,” he says dangling the lace between his fingers. He helps you move your clothes so you have more room to play. 

You sway your hips to the music and pull your dress up over your head. His eyes grow dark and he licks his lips at the sight of you in a black bodysuit teddy with strategic cutouts. It covers up all your naughty bits with beautiful delicate lace details. 

“Stunning...” Miguel breathes. 

When you turn he sees that the back is almost completely exposed with criss crossing straps, your pert ass on full display. It was classy in the front and very risque in the back. You think you chose well but maybe it was too slutty. Perhaps you should have left more to the imagination. 

“Miguel? Do you like it?”

When you toss your hair over your shoulder and take a look at him, he is openly gawking. Miguel is rendered speechless. 

“If I knew you had this on before I would have fucked you on the table in the restaurant,” he swallows as he regains his composure.

He removes his suit jacket and dress shirt and tosses it onto a nearby chair. 

“Come here,” he orders. 

You sit on Miguel’s lap, letting your hands nestle in the curls of his chest hair and run them up to his broad shoulders. You rake your fingers through his dark locks, just starting to gray at the temples. He is so handsome and up close even more refined. You could spend all night touching him like this. He nudges your nose with his and you try to kiss him.

“I don’t want to smudge your lipstick.” He tuts.

“Besides, I have plans for this mouth.”

> _Covered in your water and I'm feelin' like a summer breeze_ _  
> _ _Submitted under power and you brought me to my knees_

Your mouth waters as he gently pushes you down to the floor and scoots to the edge of the bed. He taps his belt inviting you to undo him. 

You sit back on your heels and feel him through his dress pants. You pull down the zipper and help remove the last of his clothing so you can have him completely naked before you. 

“Oh my god,” you bite your lip, taking him in your hands. This is Miguel’s cock? And he’s only partially hard right now? How will you fit all of him when he’s completely erect? But you damn well know you would die trying. You must have a silly look on your face because Miguel interrupts your brief reverie. 

“Mi amor, as much I love how adorable you look getting wistful about my dick, I’d really like to get it sucked.” 

“I can do that!” You nod happily sticking out your tongue and slapping him against it. You really wanted to suck him off. And you wanted him to do all the things he said he would do in that meeting. 

His cock feels divine against your wet tongue as you trace every ridge and vein. You slurp and suck and take him deep in your mouth over and over again, your hands working what you couldn’t fit. When you finally release him he’s completely hard. He brushes your hair to the side and cradles your head, admiring you from head to toe.

“Is it good, baby? Am i doing a good job?” You breathe, swirling your tongue around the sensitive tip. 

He pushes your head further and feels the bulge in your cheek. 

“You’re doing such a good job. I’m so proud of you.” 

You wiggle in place letting his praise wash over you. You’re wet and wrecking your lingerie for sure.

He asks if you can go deeper, and you say you will try. 

> _Use me, you're electric, babe_ _  
> _ _Move me, take me all the way_

Little by little you take more of his cock until he’s thrusting hard against your throat. You try to relax into him. You seal your lips tightly and finally leave your pink mark. This is how far you can go.

“Increíble.” Miguel sighs. He is close to coming, you can feel him twitching in your mouth. You let him go at his pace and perch your hands in front of you on his thighs while he holds your head and ravages your mouth and throat till you are drooling and slobbering all over him. It’s obscene and you fucking love it. 

> _Whisper in my ear, I'm the only one you're lovin' on_ _  
> _ _Take advantage of the moment, you're the only one that I want._

And then he comes. You gulp down as much of his creamy seed as you can. It’s so tasty and you don’t want to waste a drop but there’s too much. You’re so lost in this feeling you don’t even hear your phone ringing and ringing. 

Miguel falls back into your mattress, his chest heaving. 

“You wanna get that?” Miguel finally asks, pulling your mouth off with a pop. 

You crawl up and look at the nightstand and see who’s trying to Facetime you. 

You shake your head and say you don’t want to take this call and Miguel rolls over to glance at the Caller ID. He asks you about this person and you say it’s your ex, Derek who keeps calling trying to get back together. 

“Why don’t we tell Derek why you can’t come to the phone right now,” Miguel suggests unhelpfully, grabbing it and swiping to receive. He is visibility annoyed, and so quick, you couldn’t take a breath to object. 

Miguel tosses the phone on the bed so your ex only has a view of the ceiling. 

“Who is this?!?” Derek shouts as Miguel takes the phone and props it against a nearby shelf and sits the two of you up, pulling you against his chest, your body tight and taut. Only your face and shoulders are in the frame, and Miguel’s forearms are digging against your breasts. You gaze at your reflection in the camera, a possession in Miguel’s arms and your ex on the other end looking angry and disturbed. 

You see just Miguel’s chin enter the picture, his beard grazing the shell of your ear and sending velvety shocks through your body. 

“You want to tell him why you couldn’t pick up his call?” He grunts.

You hesitate but for a moment and Miguel squeezes your cheeks to a pucker and directs you towards the camera. Your face is sticky from sweat and fluids. You had swallowed as much of him as you could but some of his seed and your spit are dribbling down your chin, making you wet and glossy; the last remnants of your lipstick smeared away from how far you were able to take Miguel down your throat. 

He asks you a question and is expecting a satisfactory answer. The fact that the audience is your ex seems to spur him, and Miguel is looking forward to making him a witness to your utter depravity.

“Go ahead and tell him.” He urges. 

Your voice is shaking. 

“I was sucking his cock.” 

“Should we show this pendejo how much you enjoyed sucking my cock?” 

Without warning, Miguel shoves two fingers between your swollen lips and you instinctively begin to moan at having your mouth full again. You grin despite yourself. 

“How did I taste?” He breathes against your skin as you drool all over his hand. 

Your eyes roll back and shut tight, visualizing the moment he came and the feel of his hot cum rolling down your throat. Relieving that memory makes your pussy throb and you rub your slippery thighs together and suck him harder. 

“Like heaven,” You sigh, releasing his fingers. You sink against his strong body and revel in the sensation of having your desire on full display like this. 

When you finally open your eyes, the screen is dark. Derek hung up. 

“Guess he didn’t like what he saw,” was Miguel’s smug remark.

You turn and throw your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply

“What does it say about me that I fucking enjoyed that?” You ask rhetorically. God, you are such a slut for him. 

Miguel swipes between your legs and finds you dripping. The deep growl in his chest signals his approval and you purr having your pussy touched.

“You said if I was good….” you begin, a pleading edge rising in your voice. “You would touch my pussy like you touch your beard.” 

Thinking back to this conversation, his eyes scan your face with a lusty twinkle. 

“I did, didn’t I? Well you have been an extremely good girl tonight. And good girls get rewarded for their service.”

He pulls you further up the bed till you’re on top, and you grind your pussy over his cock and feel it stir between your legs. He firmly scratches down your back with the pads of his fingers, catching the fastenings of your ensemble, and snapping the elastic makes you yelp with joy.

“Come up here,” He says, guiding you up his body till you’re straddling his chest. 

He pushes the lace of the lingerie aside. It is so damp it gives way with no effort, and he begins to finger your tight hole and gently rub your aching clit. 

“Fuck!” You exclaim, and you’re surprised when he urges you even further north.

“Sit on my face. You earned it.”

“Really?” 

He nods, and licks your whole pussy, and pulls your hips till you’re flush against him. 

“Absolutely delicious,” he says as you sink down again. You hold onto your headboard and fuck his face harder now. 

“Go on and use me.” 

You have his permission and you are so close. 

You have such an appreciation for that beard and now you get to use it to get yourself off. You rock your hips against him and feel your juices flood and coat his tongue. The sounds of his slurping fill the room and you love to hear it. A few quick and firm strokes on your clit and you come. 

“Qué chingón,” he mumbles, taking a breath and drinking you down. 

You collapse, pushing away your hair to look down at Miguel who is grinning devilishly up at you from between your legs. His beard is drenched, and he is jerking himself off now. Eating you out has made him hard again. 

“Oh my god,” you moan, releasing him from your thighs, sliding back down. You are at a loss for words. It’s all too much. He takes you in his arms and rolls you to the side pressing your ass against him.

“Can you come again?” He pants into your neck, positioning his hard cock. 

You nod. If Miguel ordered you to come in front of everyone at City Hall you would do it. 

There is virtually no resistance when he enters you. Your hole is slick from your own wetness and Miguel’s spit. But he is quite possibly your most well endowed lover, and the stretch takes some acclimation.

“Fuck… oh fuck….” you babble as he drives into you. 

He holds you in his arms grunting against your skin, the wet beard rubbing you raw and you discover you love this pain. One arm keeps your thighs positioned to his liking and another pulls down the cups of your teddy to roughly squeeze your tits before coming up to your mouth. He gives you those two digits to suck on and you do so happily. 

Your hand skitters between your legs to find your clit while he ruts into you.

“I’m gonna come again, Miguel,” you say through choked tears. 

He pulls his wet fingers down to tweak your nipples. His hips are a staccato, quick short thrusts between your clenching thighs. 

“Do it. Come with me, mi amor. Give it to me.”

You grunt and blink away the stars forming in your eyes. 

“Oh shit. Oh my god, please don’t stop,” you are in agony waiting for the pleasure to consume you and push you over the edge. 

“Just like that,” he pants and you can hear the strain in his voice. You feel Miguel come first, flooding your hot channel. He fucks his cum back into you and pushes your idling hand aside to roughly rub your clit. 

That’s all it takes. You come too, chanting his name and burying your head into the pillow as you thrust your ass back on him. 

“Fuck.. fuck… fuck…” You cry and then Miguel bites down on your shoulder and you are done for. 

All is quiet except for the labored breathing between you and Miguel. Once you regain your composure, you turn your head to him and crawl your fingers across the downy hair on his stomach and lightly scratch his chest, with a contented sigh. 

Miguel is so quiet you wonder if he’s fallen asleep, but he is staring up at the ceiling. 

“What’s the matter?” You ask, concerned. The sex was incredible, wasn't it? You wonder what could preoccupy him like this. 

He takes your hand in his and rolls over so you are facing each other. 

“How long were you two dating?”

“Derek? Not long.” You admit, surprised by the question. His tone makes you wonder if he has any doubt about how strongly you feel about him. If tonight is any indication, there is no competition. Every man pales in comparison to Miguel Galindo. 

You reach for your phone and delete and block Derek’s number, reminding Miguel that after your visual stunt it was unlikely he’d reach out again.   
  
“Does this convince you that you’re the only man I want in my life?”

He props his head up on your pillows, tracing tiny circles against your shoulder and then kissing each one. 

“I could use a little more convincing…”

You pull him closer, your eyes wide as saucers taking in every lovely freckle on his face before nibbling his lower lip, stroking his beard. Then you make a semi naked dash out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” He shouts after you. 

“To get my lipstick!”


End file.
